


Storm

by fivekets (gimmetheagustd)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13624173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmetheagustd/pseuds/fivekets
Summary: Written in 2006. Set in the Marauder's era.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006. Set in the Marauder's era.

The windowpane rattled in the storm; lightning flashed and illuminated a figure by the library entrance, startling Remus into spilling his ink.

Severus stood there, silent. He looked as though he were waiting for something.

“S’matter, Severus?” Remus inquired drowsily, as he tried in vain to salvage his ink-soaked essay. “Did you forget your Potions text?”

Severus said nothing, just swept over to where Remus sat and pulled him up for a deep, searing kiss. When they finally pulled apart for air, Remus was giddy. “Severus, I—“

The windowpane rattled again, harder this time, and Remus woke up for real.


End file.
